


Underneath-浮萍之下

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 本文灵感来自美剧CSI的一个案子，以及美剧CM的两个案子。本人进行了结合与改编，但与原案难免有相似之处。案情描述有受穆卿衣的作品《杀人动机》的影响。由于关于庭审的知识都来自美剧，所以可能会有与英国实际情况不符的内容。不过已经尽量改正，并模糊处理了。应该不会影响阅读滴~





	Underneath-浮萍之下

I

“Sherlock，拜托。”Mycroft靠在椅背上，一边说话，一边无意识地用指尖揉太阳穴。“就这一次——可不可以请你不要给我找麻烦？”

与看起来身心俱疲的Mycroft正相反，Sherlock一副志得意满的模样。

“抱歉。”Sherlock几乎是幸灾乐祸地耸耸肩。“我不是针对你。不过……就是这么巧，我们好像从来没有立场相同过。”

Mycroft抿着嘴，半是生气半是无奈地盯着面前站没站相的弟弟。Sherlock吃硬不吃软，Mycroft心知肚明。但每当冲突发生时，他总还是自欺欺人地奢望，Sherlock能当一回乖巧听话的好弟弟。

毕竟Sherlock很难对付。

Anthea敲了敲门，走进来。

“先生，”她硬着头皮打断两人的对峙。“楼下的记者越来越多，不得到说法他们不会散的。需要我通知公关部门吗？”

没等Mycroft开口，Sherlock抢先说道：“作为给你找了麻烦的补偿，让我来应付媒体吧。”

他走到办公室门口，跳舞一样转过身来，然后浮夸地朝Mycroft鞠了一躬。

Mycroft被他烦得胸闷，但还是耐着性子，没好气地向他摆了摆手。

II

“本案的死者是外交部大臣Mr Derek Hill。Mr Hill于星期五下午四点钟离开办公室，乘车回家，后在家中遇害。”Lestrade一本正经地说。“死者的妻子Mrs Jane Hill声称，当晚她离开家去上班之前，曾看见Mr Hill在床上睡觉。但验尸结果表明那时Mr Hill实际已经死亡。Mrs Hill是一名夜班护士，工作时间是晚上十一点至次日早晨八点。”

“请陈述一下尸体被发现的情况，Lestrade警官。”法官说。

“好的，法官大人。”Lestrade清清嗓子。“Mr Hill被发现死亡在自己的床上，急救人员到达时已无生命体征。发现尸体的是Daisy Hill，死者的长女。时间是星期六早晨七点。”

“能详细说明一下现场及尸体的状态吗？”负责公诉的检察官引导道。

“好的。”Lestrade点点头。“经鉴证人员鉴定，现场无打斗痕迹，没有血迹，门窗无强行侵入的迹象。被害者躺在床上，盖着被子，睡衣完好。无明显致命伤。”

“那么警方为何认为这是一起谋杀案？”检察官又问。

“我们立案的依据来自法医的尸检报告。”Lestrade回答。

“法官大人，来自法医Miss Molly Hooper的验尸报告已经作为证物提交。”检察官对法官说。

法官举起手中的文件，展示自己收到的材料。

“Lestrade警官，”检察官转身重新面向Lestrade。“请陈述警方的依据。”

“法医在验尸时，发现尸体右臂的臂弯处有多个注射伤口……”

“抱歉，”检察官打断道。“但据我所知Mr Hill是右撇子，左手并不是他的惯用手，对吧？”

“呃，”Lestrade把没出口的话噎回去。“没错，他是右撇子。”

“谢谢。”检察官满意地点点头。“请您继续。”

“嗯，好的……”Lestrade重新组织语言。“验血报告显示，被害人的血液中含有玉米糖浆颗粒，大豆纤维，中链甘油三酯等成分。鉴证科分析后认为，血液中混入了营养补充剂。”

“能再具体的说明一下吗？”检察官提出要求。“毕竟‘营养补充剂’……听起来反而挺健康的。”

旁听席上传来一片低低的笑声。

“是口服的营养补充剂。”Lestrade解释道。“肠胃可以消化，但作为血液中的杂质是致命的。”

“很好。”检察官说。“请继续。”

“此外，被害人体内还检测到大量的安眠药成分。”Lestrade说。“这就解释了为什么尸体上没有反抗痕迹……”

“反对！”辩方律师起身大声说。“法官大人，两者并无必然联系，主观臆测不能作为控方证人的证词！”

“同意。”法官向辩方律师投以安抚的目光。“Lestrade警官，请注意您的言辞。”

“抱歉，法官大人。”检察官立即服软。“下一项，Lestrade警官。请问警方是如何得出凶手是Jeremy Hill的结论的？”

“在前期调查中，我们确定了死者长子Jeremy Hill的嫌疑。于是我们申请了对于Jeremy Hill的房间的搜查令，进行取证。”Lestrade举起手中的证物袋。里面是那张搜查令。“在搜查过程中，我们在卫生间的水池里找到了一件染血的短袖上衣。经过检验，我们发现这件上衣属于Mr Jeremy Hill，而上面的血液属于他的父亲，Mr Derek Hill。另外，营养补充剂的分装袋也在卫生间的垃圾桶里找到。上面有Mr Jeremy Hill的指纹。”

“谢谢，谢谢。”检察官舔舔发干的嘴唇。不出意外的话，他马上就能大获全胜了。“法官大人，刚才提到的证据都已经提交，被告也已经认罪。因此，我们有理由认为被告的罪名成立。”

“好的，谢谢。”法官示意检察官坐下。“辩方律师，你可以向证人提问了。”

III

辩方律师点点头，站起身来走到证人席前面。他虽然不动声色，但是紧锁的眉心说明他并非运筹帷幄。

“Lestrade警官，既然Mr Hill是被注射了营养补充剂而死的，”他把双手撑在Lestrade面前的桌板上，想要显得有底气一些。“请问警方是否找到了作为凶器的注射器呢？”

“这个……”Lestrade一时语塞。有关凶器的问题虽然在预料之中，但是不好直接回答。事实上，正是因为缺少凶器作为铁证，对Jeremy的定罪才会被展开讨论。“有别于刀具枪支等典型的凶器，注射器十分不起眼，也方便销毁……”

“抱歉，警官。”辩方律师打断了Lestrade。“请直接回答‘有’ 或‘没有’。”

“凶器暂时还没有找到。”Lestrade只得老实作答。

“谢谢。”辩方律师心满意足地退回座位旁，满脸真诚地对法官说：“法官大人，我们现在正在讨论的是一个男孩的命运。一个无忧无虑的大学生，突然从社会名流沦落为人人唾弃的弑父凶手，再加上至少二十五年的牢狱之灾！这无异于毁掉他刚刚开始的人生。所以，只要他还有一丝清白的可能，只要案情还有一丝疑点，我就不甘心让他背上如此沉重的十字架！”

法官没有回应，似乎有些动容的样子。

“此外，我知道这个案件广受社会关注。案件的热度及其引发的讨论一定给警方带来了很大的压力……”辩方律师又试图暗示Jeremy Hill的认罪有所不实。

“反对！”检察官没有让他得逞。“法官大人，他这是恶意揣测！”

“同意。”法官用警告的眼神瞪了辩方律师一眼。“注意言辞。”

“我收回刚才的话。”辩方律师见好就收。“法官大人，我没有其他问题了。”

“法官大人，请允许我介绍下一位证人。”检察官示意Lestrade离开证人席，回到旁听座位。“参与调查的咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes。”

“反对！”辩方律师坐不住了。Sherlock名气挺大，影响力自然不容小觑。“法官大人，Mr Holmes不是司法体制内的侦查人员，有关调查的证言不应当被采信！根据规定，无关人员经手的证据是无效的。”

按理说，Sherlock Holmes的确不能干涉调查。无关人员的介入对司法公正的破坏是致命的。不过凡事总有例外。

“反对无效。”法官揉揉额头。“Mr Sherlock Holmes是受到死者的长女Daisy Hill的委托，协助警方参与调查的。他的证言可以作为参考。”

IV

Sherlock听庭审听得瞌睡，直到法官叫自己的名字，这才来了精神。

他活动一下脖子，站起来，正准备走上证人席，突然法庭的入口处传来一阵悉悉索索的动静。

他回头看向被打开又合上的大门，瞬间有了不太好的预感。

是一个十六七岁的大男孩，在法警的陪同下走了进来。男孩无视周遭投来的疑惑目光，径直走近辩方律师，然后对他简短地耳语几句。

“Mycroft在搞什么鬼？”Sherlock警惕地询问坐在他旁边的Anthea。

Anthea没有理会他。她褐色的眉毛紧皱着，身体绷得笔直，似乎也是一副困惑而紧张的模样。

“法官大人。”辩方律师和男孩交流完毕，站起身说。“我们刚刚争取到了新的证人——死者的次子Eli Hill。”

“反对！”检察官立即针锋相对。他虽然对事情的走向不甚清楚，但也明白不能让对方如意。“Eli Hill只有十七岁，是未成年人。他不能作证！”

“他是本案重要的目击证人，”辩方律师不肯让步。“他提供的信息很关键。”

法官还没发话，那个叫做Eli Hill的男孩就抢先开口说：“Jeremy Hill不是凶手，我才是。”

法庭上的人们全都面面相觑，连法官也一时不知所措。

诡异的静默持续了片刻，最终被Anthea打断了。

“我是Mr Eli Hill的代理律师Anthea。由于我的雇主未满十八岁，他在法庭上的权利与义务由我全权代理。”她利落地起身，越过呆滞的Sherlock，走向Eli。“这是本案的凶器，我代表委托人把它作为罪证提交。”她说着，从随身携带的手包里掏出一支裹着证物袋的注射器。

V

Sherlock走出法院的大门，对着恢复秩序的街道翻了个白眼。

今天开庭时，法院门口还是长枪短炮，水泄不通。毕竟外交部大臣被亲骨肉谋杀的戏码，实在是可遇而不可求。再加上大选将至，死者又恰巧位于首相候选人之列，于是各种阴谋论也风头无两。

这场天时地利的全民狂欢，着实让负责给政府擦屁股的Mycroft苦不堪言。处理这种低级的意外，本来只是常规操作——封锁案件情节，把死者家属保护性监禁。哪怕是必须公开的庭审，照样有办法拖过诉讼时效。再安排几个人气高的候选人，批判司法公正，吐槽侦查效率，还能顺便拉一波选票。抱着脑袋认错，不如挺起腰杆骂街。国安骂警局，警局骂媒体，媒体骂社会，急于提高支持率的小党派再替社会骂回去。民意堵不如疏，所谓正义使者，大多不过是好事之徒而已。失去了统一的靶子，任何参与人数大于一的活动都会以内斗收尾。

只要没有切实的丑闻，一切就有可操作的余地。政治本来就是博人眼球，白送的热度岂有浪费的道理。

可惜“高级意外”Sherlock最擅长破坏如意算盘。

痛失父亲的Daisy Hill在媒体面前向名侦探Sherlock Holmes隔空喊话，委托他查明真相。Mycroft连一句“切掉别播”都来不及说，Sherlock就兴致勃勃地答应了。

我行我素惯了的Sherlock当然不会在意Mycroft的公关策略。案件本身并不复杂，备受舆论压力的警方也急着破案。于是星期五才发生的案子，在星期天就开庭审理了——没错，在人人闲着刷手机的星期天。几大热点的聚焦为案件博得了极高的关注度，John记录案情的小网站甚至瘫痪了好几次。

但现在庭审告一段落，却没有记者来刺探消息了。Sherlock不用想就知道，刚才庭上的转折是Mycroft在做手脚。涉及未成年犯罪的恶性案件，保密级别极高。保护未成年人又是一种约定俗成的政治正确，寥寥几个知情者也没人敢对此做文章，全都心照不宣地装聋作哑。

现在John的网站大概也已经变成404了吧。

Sherlock走到路边，伸手招了一辆出租车，直奔停尸间。今天只是休庭而已，还没有结案。下次开庭在48小时之后。Sherlock只有在48小时内澄清一切疑点，才能改变一个无辜的孩子成为丑闻牺牲品的命运。

好在真相是客观的，不是任人打扮的小姑娘。

Sherlock来到巴兹医院的地下一层，推开停尸间的门。Molly不在，反倒是Mycroft背靠冰柜站着，眼睛注视解剖台上Hill的尸体，不知道在想些什么。他手上带着乳胶手套，大概触摸过尸体了。

“你怎么在这？”Sherlock狐疑地问。他走进停尸间，在Mycroft对面站定。

Mycroft没有回应。他甚至没有抬头看Sherlock。他仍然沉默地盯着尸体——准确地说，是尸体脚趾上挂着的名签。

Sherlock于是也低头看Hill的尸体。

Derek Hill算是政坛上的一枚过气明星。他形象不错，气质温和。在不论男女都崇尚强势的政界，反倒颇为突出。当年初入政坛时，有不少女性选民拜倒在他的西装裤下，媒体也曾竞相报道。但他个人魅力的受众面终归太窄，而表里如一的美德也并非优势。他若是披着羊皮的狼，倒还真的前途无量。可竞选上位，卷入官场厮杀后，他的手段明显过于软弱。最终能当上外交部大臣，则完全是作为政治博弈的棋子。

“你和死者很熟吗？”Sherlock问道。他感觉Mycroft似乎心情挺沉重。

“算不上。我认识他，他不认识我。”Mycroft闪烁其辞。他像是刚刚晃过神来，抬头对Sherlock皮笑肉不笑。“我和他父亲关系不错。”

这话怎么想都很诡异。Derek Hill虽然尚在盛年，可至少也比Mycroft年长十岁。他的父亲即使还没入土，大概也不再是叱咤风云的角色了。这种酷似长辈口吻的句子由Mycroft说出来，有种荒诞的错位感。

“说实话，你会对这个案子感兴趣，我挺意外的。”Mycroft没有进一步解释刚才的话，而是用一种介于欣慰与调侃之间的语气对Sherlock说。“犯罪分为两种：以犯罪为目的，或是以犯罪为手段。你向来偏好前者——你的品味与猎奇的都市小报如出一辙。”

Sherlock最讨厌Mycroft总表现得对自己了如指掌。他自诩阴晴不定，就连他本人也并不了解自己，别人又怎么有资格对他下定义？

“你真啰嗦。”Sherlock皱着眉头，一副不满又不屑的样子。“我是高功能反社会人格，又不是正义斗士。有人以犯罪为乐，我就以破坏他们的犯罪为乐。至于愚蠢到以犯罪为手段，才能达成目的的金鱼，处理他们是Lestrade的工作。”

“普通与容易并不等同。”Mycroft含蓄地为Lestrade打抱不平。“你只喜欢钻研犯罪行为本身。而爱好犯罪的人，为了获得快感，通常也会在犯罪行为上遗留很多标志性信息。某种程度上，被关注被揭发甚至才是他们的目的。可是以犯罪为手段的人并不会对犯罪行为过度雕琢，有时反而不会留下太多线索。”

“完美的犯罪是不存在的。”Sherlock坚持道。“即使是你，也不可能把真相完整掩盖。”

“掩盖从来不是什么好方法，况且真相也不总是唯一的。”Mycroft饶有兴致地玩弄Sherlock的自信。这个游戏从幼年持续至今，他总是乐此不疲。“人的记忆会有偏差，人的讲述也充满谎言。但信息是无所谓真假的。一个人的谎言，和他的真话同样重要。这展示了他对真相的看法，以及真相对他的影响。精心构造的谎言，可能比事实更具价值。”

“你什么时候变成人文主义者了？”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“客观实在的线索才是有价值的，这世上大部分人都简单又笨拙，一言一行全部有迹可循，像一群提线木偶。”

“如果我死了，你千万别刨根究底。”Mycroft不再反驳。他慢条斯理地脱下乳胶手套。“有百害而无一利的事做太多，我总有兜不住你的一天。”

VI

“带我去安全屋。”Sherlock赖在警局，对Lestrade软磨硬泡。死者的家人目前在安全屋里接受保护。

不巧，Lestrade正对Sherlock恨得牙痒痒。

“你可把我害惨了！”Lestrade愁眉苦脸，咬牙切齿，样子狰狞极了。“你怎么没告诉我这案子是Mycroft压着？我居然还出庭作了证……嘶……”他回想局长对自己那看死人一样的目光，不禁打了个寒颤。

“你也没问我。”Sherlock毫不理亏。“快点，没时间磨蹭了。安全屋在哪？”

“别想了！”在求生欲的驱使下，Lestrade态度坚决。“我看你也不用太担心，Mycroft不至于对十几岁的孩子下手。Eli Hill会没事的。”

“你在自我麻痹。”Sherlock冷静地指出。“除非你对‘没事’的定义和我不太一样——这样的话，你用不着害怕。你也会‘没事’的。”

Sherlock的话并没有指责的意思，但Lestrade仍旧有些心虚。

“而且，你已经得罪了Mycroft。即使现在拒绝我，也弥补不了你之前的过错，反而又得罪了我。”Sherlock乘胜追击。“但如果你帮助我，就不至于腹背受敌。以后Mycroft要是真想找你麻烦，我也会帮你的。”

事实证明，Lestrade不是在火坑里，就是在跳火坑的路上。重复是Lestrade最本质的行为逻辑。

VII  
——Lestrade的前期调查记录

Hill家住宅是一栋独立别墅，位于西敏市外围城郊。虽然是别墅，却算不上豪宅。况且位于城郊，地段也并非出类拔萃。按照Derek Hill的身份地位来横向比较，这房子甚至有点寒酸了。

或许是为了保护隐私，别墅周围并没有安装监控摄像头。  
大门配备了先进的虹膜识别锁，只有Hill家夫妇以及三个孩子的虹膜能够被识别，用于开锁。这种门锁是国安局政要保护部门的手笔，一旦遭到强行闯入，国安局就会收到报警。而案发当天警报系统并无异状。

别墅内部共有三层，一层是客厅餐厅等公共区域，二层是三个孩子的三间卧室，三层是户主夫妇的两间卧室。  
长女Daisy Hill，25岁，是死者与前妻的孩子；  
长子Jeremy Hill，20岁；次子Eli Hill，17岁。两个儿子是死者与现任妻子Jane Hill的孩子。  
三个孩子都是L大学的学生，Daisy读研究生，Jeremy和Eli都读大三。  
L大学离别墅不远，三个孩子都在家里住宿。

尸体被发现于三楼卧室，死亡时间为星期五下午五点左右。  
根据客厅地毯上残留的血迹与营养补充剂，楼梯上的拖拽痕迹，和尸体上残留的地毯纤维可推知，死者是在客厅被杀害，然后被拖至卧室，营造成睡觉的假象的。

案发当晚，Jeremy Hill声称下午六点到家，但无人证明。  
七点钟死者妻子Jane Hill到家，Jeremy可证明。  
八点钟Eli Hill到家，Jane和Jeremy可证明。  
九点钟Daisy及其男友Alex Green到家，Jeremy,Jane,Eli均可证明。  
九点半Alex Green离开，十点钟Jane离开。  
所有人在案发时的不在场证明都存疑。

出于对外交机密的保护，在外交部的要求下，鉴证人员只能调查案发现场客厅，以及弃尸现场Derek的卧室。对其他房间的搜查需要开具搜查令。由于能自由进出Hill宅的人有限，警方在综合调查之后认为Jeremy的嫌疑最大，并申请了对其卧室的搜查令。

备注：咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes协助警方调查，未参与取证。

VIII  
——开庭前Jeremy的供词

—Jeremy Hill？  
—是。  
—你承认杀死Derek Hill？  
—嗯。  
—说一下作案过程吧。  
—我回到家，给他端了杯加安眠药的水。他睡着之后，我给他注射…注射…那个…那个东西。他死了之后我把他拖上三楼，放床上摆好姿势。  
—你为什么把他拖上去？你力气应该够大，可以扛上去的。  
—我…不想抱死人。  
—你把用过的注射器放在哪里了？  
—没注意。应该和衣服什么的在一起吧。你们再找找看？  
—你为什么要杀死你的父亲？  
—我恨他。

IX  
——休庭后Sherlock与Lestrade的讨论

所谓“安全屋”，其实是一栋外观低调的酒店。它看似平平无奇，实则常年服务于证人保护，家属转移等计划。由于具有死者家属与嫌犯的双重身份，Hill家母子四人在立案后立即被单独隔离，彼此之间无法交流。

“你对Jeremy的询问也太应付了吧？”Sherlock一面翻Lestrade的记录本，一面不满地抱怨。“不是应该询问一些只有凶手知道的案件细节吗？”

“那时候马上要开庭了，没时间！”Lestrade辩解道。“而且当时Jeremy已经认罪了。嫌疑人一共就四个，只有Jeremy有能力把尸体拖到三楼。这个结论你不是也同意吗？”

Sherlock没说话。他的确是同意的。尸体被发现时穿着睡衣，而非当天工作时穿的西装。这说明他是到家后在家中遇害的。而能进入Hill家的，只有四个本应嫌疑最小的家人。死者虽然瘦削，但是身量高挑，体重想必不轻。遗孀Jane是一个很娇小的女人，次子Eli瘦小得像是随时会折断的麻秆。长女Daisy倒是健壮的运动型女孩，但是她的手臂打着石膏，大概是骨折了。这三个人似乎都没有力气把尸体运上三楼。

一切线索都指向Jeremy。

可是Sherlock总有一点想不明白——动机是什么？

刚开始介入案件时，Sherlock曾一度怀疑有除家人以外的嫌疑人存在。这一家人实在是平淡又普通：威严有余，亲近不足的父亲；工作和家庭两头忙碌的母亲；亲切但无法亲密的继女；叛逆但阳光帅气的大儿子；沉闷却天资聪颖的小儿子。全家人疏离但还算和谐，并没有什么蓄势待发的矛盾。而且他们十分坦然，也不试图掩饰这种无可厚非的疏离。

但在排除了所有不可能之后，Sherlock只得继续锁定Hill的家人。因为Hill宅简直是个堡垒：这里的窗户全都是密封的，通风依靠新风系统。整栋房子唯一的出入口只有大门，但门上还挂着牢不可破的锁。

“你不觉得很奇怪吗？”Sherlock沉默了半晌后开口。“Jeremy说‘恨’Derek。‘恨’这个词汇是很情绪化的，通常代表更亲密更复杂的情感。而纠结的感情往往难以催生干脆利落的谋杀。交集有限，简单扁平的恶意，反而杀伤力会更大。而且作为一个成年人，如果他和父亲真的如此不和，他完全可以选择搬出去住啊？”

“那……”Lestrade也犯了难。“你觉得真是Eli那孩子做的？”

Sherlock摇摇头。“我不能凭空猜测。不过要是按照原来的思路——就是谁有力气搬运尸体——我们其实忽略了一个人。”

“你是说……”Lestrade按照Sherlock的引导猜测。“Daisy的男友Alex？”

“没错。但他自己可进不了Hill家大门。”Sherlock突然有了思路。“说起来，我一直挺好奇Daisy小姐到底为什么要委托我进行调查。”

X  
——Sherlock对Daisy的询问

—Daisy Hill？  
—您好，Mr Holmes。  
—介意我问你一些问题吗？对你父亲的案子有所帮助。  
—请便。  
—为什么要委托我查案？  
—当然是为了尽快查明父亲遇害的真相啊！  
—据警方说，向他们报案的人也是你？  
—没错。有什么问题吗？  
—你似乎一点也不担心这件事会对Hill家造成名誉和财产上的损失。  
—遇害的是我父亲！我难道还能顾及这些身外之物吗？  
—你难道没有想过自然死亡的可能性吗？为什么确定是谋杀案呢？  
—你到底想说什么？你没有权力盘问我！  
—在谋杀案中，报案者的嫌疑通常很大。据我所知，你和父亲其实并不亲近，你在案发后的热心很反常。  
—……但是我真的没杀他！  
—那你如何解释你的行为？难道你有怀疑的对象吗？  
—其实也说不上怀疑……他手臂上有针眼，Jane又是护士……  
—你父亲和继母关系不好吗？  
—他们从结婚到现在，一直都住两间卧室。  
—你讨厌Jane吗？  
—为什么这样问？  
—你很期待她能快点被抓起来。既报了警，还要委托我。  
—……非常、非常、非常讨厌。

XI  
——Lestrade对Jeremy的询问

—Jeremy？  
—嗯？  
—你弟弟怎么会拿着凶器？  
—因为他就是凶手吧。  
—你不是承认凶手是你吗？  
—现在不承认了。  
—你要翻供？  
—我什么都没说，也什么都没干。  
—你恨Derek Hill吗？  
—不恨。  
—是因为他给你的钱吗？  
—什么？  
—我查了你和你父亲的银行账户。他每个月给你汇三千英镑，已经持续五年了。  
—那钱和案子没关系。  
—六个月之前汇款突然停了。怎么，你缺钱花，想直接继承遗产？  
—别多管闲事！  
—有了完善的动机，很快就能定罪。Eli未成年，他的供词可以不听取。  
—这不是动机！我没有杀人！  
—那这些钱怎么解释？  
—……那是封口费。  
—什么意思？  
—他有婚外情。我找到了他的情妇的住址，想知道她是什么样的人。我其实只是好奇，但他发现之后提出给我封口费，让我不要去打扰她，也不要告诉别人。  
—那怎么突然停了呢？  
—他跟情妇分开了。  
—他愿意为情妇花这么多钱，怎么会说断就断呢？是被你母亲发现了吗？  
—我不知道。  
—你不替母亲生气吗？  
—没什么可生气的。

XII  
——Lestrade与Sherlock的讨论

“我现在觉得，Jane Hill的嫌疑不小。连儿子都能发现的婚外情，妻子没有毫不知情的道理。”Lestrade若有所思。“况且如果Jeremy为钱杀人，不会等上六个月再下手。”

Sherlock没有接腔。他正忙着翻看鉴证人员新传来的资料。

由于案件疑点颇多，在Sherlock的软磨硬泡下，外交部终于同意警方扩大搜查范围。搜查原本旨在洗清Eli的嫌疑，给Jeremy定罪。但出乎所有人的意料，搜查结果反而使Jeremy的定罪依据愈发站不住脚。

之前搜查Jeremy的房间时，范围包括他的卧室和配套的卫生间。但随着进一步调查，警方发现Hill宅二层的格局和他们原以为的不一样。

按照正常的室内设计，三个卧室应当配备各自的卫生间。但实际上二层一共只有五个房间，Daisy占用一个卧室加一个卫生间；Jeremy和Eli各自占用一个卧室，但共用一个卫生间。

也就是说，卫生间里Jeremy的罪证，其实可能属于Eli。

“当时搜查Jeremy的房间时，你们怎么可能会没想到卫生间是共用的？”Sherlock提出质疑。当然，因为之前他在取证时被拒之门外，这质疑也不乏扬眉吐气的意思。“这应该是显而易见的吧？”

“现在倒是能看出端倪——牙具毛巾都是双份的。”Lestrade唉声叹气。“但是现场的格局实在太奇怪了。二楼走廊一侧是木制栏杆，另一侧是一字排开的五个房间。从楼梯口向走廊尽头依次是：两个男孩子的卫生间，Jeremy卧室，Eli卧室，Daisy卧室，Daisy卫生间。两个卫生间都只有一个和相邻的卧室连接的门，从走廊只能看见三扇卧室门，看不见卧室内的构造。”

Sherlock在脑海中构建Hill宅二层的模型。根据Lestrade的描述，如果不考虑实用与否，二层的构造还是相当对称协调的。走廊两端是两套格局一致的套间，中间隔着一个单间，总体并不是蹩脚的建筑。但是按照Hill家的实际用途，Eli的卧室就很奇怪了。如果他要使用卫生间，必须先进入Jeremy的卧室。这虽然可行，但毕竟不太方便。

此外，不止卫生间本身，就连卫生间里发现的证物也存在疑点。水池里沾有Derek血迹的短袖上衣，虽然属于Jeremy，但血迹位于衣服内侧，这是不正常的。如果说Jeremy作案时把衣服内外反穿，也未尝不可。但事出反常必有妖，Sherlock疑虑不减。

XIII  
——Lestrade对Jane的询问

—Mrs Hill，您好。  
—Lestrade警官，Eli真的不会做这种事…  
—您对Derek Hill的婚外情知道多少？  
—……  
—您为此生气吗？会想要报复吗？  
—这是在怀疑我吗？  
—作为Mr Hill的第二任妻子，您和他的感情是什么时候开始的？  
—你…什么意思？我不是那种破坏别人家庭的女人！  
—根据目前的调查，您的嫌疑是很大的。您与Eli共同作案，是一种很合理的推测。  
—我和Eli？我们绝对不会的！  
—为什么不会？您和丈夫感情好像早已破裂了。  
—不是因为感情……当年我和Derek结婚之后，他立下遗嘱把遗产全给Daisy……  
—那时候他还很年轻吧？怎么会想到立遗嘱？  
—前妻去世对Derek打击挺大，而且他性格本来就很谨慎。  
—嗯。您继续。  
—我生下Jeremy和Eli之后，他把遗嘱改成了Daisy分一半，我们母子三个分一半。  
—三个人只得了一半吗？  
—对。您也知道Eli的情况，他是个聪明的孩子，以后肯定要进修。我担心如果Derek出了意外，Eli的学费会成问题。所以我想让他把遗嘱改成Daisy和Eli各分三分之一，我和Jeremy分三分之一。  
—Derek同意吗？  
—同意了。他不是吝啬的人。但最近他一直在忙竞选，本打算大选结束之后就改的，结果……  
—他的死会对你和Eli造成损失，所以你们绝对不会杀他，对吗？  
—嗯。

XIV  
——Sherlock对Eli的询问

—Eli Hill。  
—嗯。  
—法庭上你提交的注射器，是你行凶时的凶器吗？  
—对。  
—往静脉中注射营养补充剂。这是一种非常残忍的手段。有什么深意吗？  
—操作方便。  
—为什么Jeremy的衣服上会有血迹？  
—那件衣服放在客厅沙发上，我随手拿来擦血，没注意是谁的。  
—注射器和分装袋上都没有你的指纹，但是Jeremy的指纹在分装袋上。怎么解释？  
—呃……注射器和营养补充剂是Daisy从学校拿回家做实验用的。营养补充剂就放在冰箱里，Jeremy经常因为好奇拿出来看。我作案时戴着手套。不过我平常可能也裸手触摸过，毕竟Daisy放东西很随意。你们可以再仔细检查一下。  
—你和父亲有矛盾吗？  
—没有。  
—那你为什么要杀他？  
—他活着还是死了，没什么区别。  
—什么意思？  
—字面意思。  
—难道他经常不在家吗？  
—不是。他只是讨厌和我们接触。有时候我回到家，会看见他坐在客厅办公。他见到我们进门，会立即上楼进屋去。他看我们的眼神就像在看什么入侵物种……嗯……澳大利亚疯狂繁殖的兔子……

XV  
——Lestrade与Sherlock的讨论

“安眠药是Derek自己找医生开的。”Sherlock一边翻Hill家人的医药记录，一边沮丧地说。“又断了一条线索。”

医药记录本应当是保密的，但Mycroft慷慨地为两人放开了权限。Lestrade反倒因为这份慷慨而产生了一丝愧疚感。

Lestrade虽然不如Sherlock敏锐，但他自有作为旁观者的通情达理。或许是因为警官具有侦探与官员的双重身份，不同于两兄弟的针锋相对，Lestrade总在两人之间摇摆不定，像一棵没有主见的墙头草。他知道，正如Sherlock破案并非为了惩恶扬善，Mycroft阻挠也没什么邪恶用意。引爆炸弹固然可以将炸弹销毁，可把炸弹藏起来也是苦心孤诣之举。Lestrade之所以总跟着Sherlock四处搜寻Mycroft藏起来的炸弹，其实并非出于认同与偏袒。只不过因为他自己实在是小人物，Sherlock可以随意对他威逼利诱，Mycroft又不屑跟他计较鸡毛蒜皮。

Sherlock一目十行地浏览着各种资料。Mycroft鲜有纯粹的好意——这是一条亘古不变的真理。所以在得到医药记录后，他不禁怀疑自己的调查方向是错的。如果医药记录是线索，Mycroft怎么会泄露？

所以他试探着向Mycroft索要其他资料，想以此反推Mycroft掌握的重要线索。然而Mycroft对他有求必应，一副任他发挥的模样。

于是Sherlock得到了Derek Hill的履历表，Jane的值班日程表，Daisy的实验报告，Jeremy的旷课记录，Eli的成绩单……一个家庭的冗杂与细碎在他面前铺开，他却毫无头绪。

Sherlock也在Mycroft的授权下进入了Hill家别墅。他终于理解了Eli的意思。除去三楼Derek的卧室，整栋房子几乎没有男主人存在的痕迹。玄关处没有Derek的拖鞋，衣帽架上只挂着母子四人的外套，餐厅也只有四张椅子四套餐具。Derek抽烟，但房子里四处是烟雾报警器，根本没有烟灰缸打火机或是抽剩的半盒烟。甚至连阳台上晾晒的衣物，也没有一件属于Derek。

Sherlock不得不承认，如果不是事先知道Derek的存在，他大概会以为房子里住的只有母子四人。

三楼Derek的卧室则与房子的其他部分完全割裂，泾渭分明。天花板上的烟雾报警器被捣坏了，露出半截电线，将掉未掉看得人心慌。淡淡的烟草味扎根在熏出黄斑的墙壁里，烧了小洞的地毯里，不太平展的被褥里，和精心保护的书页里。这味道花了很多年才渗进来，大概要用更多年散去。卧室是套间，面积抵得上一个小公寓，生活设施也应有尽有。洗手台旁边有一个小冰箱，里面放了几瓶矿泉水，还有一个用保鲜膜包着的三明治。橱柜里有半袋吐司，一套碗碟，和一盒早餐麦片。套间门口放着一只垃圾桶，里面有一个空牛奶盒子。官员专有的红箱倒在旁边，四角的皮料磨得发亮。

这位以温和假面示人的官员，与家人的关系差得出奇。这栋别墅对他来说，估计只是一间位于三楼的单身公寓吧。

“这样看来，死者和Daisy倒确实是最亲密的。”Sherlock挠了挠下巴。“至少在遗嘱的方面，Daisy备受偏爱。”

“所以我们又绕回Daisy了……”Lestrade感觉自己的脑子好像被榨汁机搅和过了。“不过Derek Hill明明是个很随和的前辈，怎么对家人这么冷酷？”他回想Eli Hill在说起父亲时的样子。苍白阴郁的面孔，声音中怨恨包裹着委屈。据说Mycroft和Eli一样，年纪很小就进入了大学。不知道会不会也有这样可怜兮兮的一面。

“你认识死者？”Sherlock问。

“合作过几次。”Lestrade很不是滋味地回答。“他自己总是一副没什么追求的样子，也从来不为难别人。说实话，我挺喜欢他的。”

尽管世上没有谁经得起推敲，可还是忍不住唏嘘别人的崩坏。

XVI  
——Sherlock对Daisy的询问

—你觉得Jeremy和Eli，谁嫌疑更大？  
—我不知道。  
—只是随便聊聊，不用太警惕。  
—Eli不会做这种事。  
—你很讨厌继母，但似乎对弟弟没什么偏见。  
—我讨厌Jane并非因为她是我的继母。Eli作为她的儿子，其实很可怜。  
—据我所知她很偏爱Eli。  
—她只是利用Eli罢了。  
—怎么利用？  
—Jeremy小时候得了白血病，需要移植骨髓。Jane和我父亲的骨髓都只有50%匹配，骨髓库里最高也只有60%匹配。她生Eli只是因为兄弟姐妹之间骨髓相合程度可能会更高。  
—所以Eli救了Jeremy的命？  
—没有。他们的骨髓并不匹配。即使是亲兄弟，骨髓配型成功率也不是100%。Jeremy最终用了骨髓库里的骨髓。  
—Jane想要救Jeremy，这无可厚非。而且她也很在乎Eli。  
—一开始并不是这样。她不是适合做母亲的人，Jeremy一直病着，她顾不上Eli。我那时七八岁，正爱玩过家家，就整天把Eli当洋娃娃抱在怀里。现在Eli的卧室，其实原本是我的游戏室。我玩够了就把他放在那里，也不懂小孩子需要照顾。有时候Eli会在那里哭上一整夜，第二天他嗓子哑了，我居然还很高兴，因为可以喂他吃止咳糖浆……Eli是好孩子，我至少应该做个合格的姐姐。我太不懂事了。  
—这不是你的错。后来发生了什么？  
—Eli两三岁时，Jane发现他非常聪明，就立即变了副嘴脸，开始对Jeremy不闻不问，对Eli紧盯不放。而且她也不是珍惜Eli的才能，只是为了讨好我父亲。之后Eli再也没有课外活动，他一直考试跳级，没有朋友，越来越孤僻。  
—你和Eli呢？疏远了吗？  
—不是Eli故意疏远我。Jane把他管得太紧，他除了学习考试，其他什么也顾不上。可Eli从来没有怨言，也不记恨我小时候的欺负。他太聪明太善良了，不会犯罪的。

XVII  
——Lestrade对Jeremy的询问

—Jeremy，你把责任全都推给Eli，难道不愧疚吗？他那么聪明，还只有十七岁。如果他进了监狱，未来就毁了。  
—关我什么事。  
—你嫉妒Eli吗？  
—我讨厌他。  
—为什么？他可是为了救你而出生的。  
—凭什么你们总是这么说？决定生他的又不是我，最后救我的也不是他，凭什么人人都觉得我亏欠他？  
—那你和母亲关系怎么样？  
—不怎么样。  
—那么Daisy呢？关系好吗？  
—不好。  
—其他家人对你父亲都很不满，你反而表现得并不反感他。是为了摆脱嫌疑吗？  
—……  
—有没有什么要解释的？  
—我其实不把他当作父亲。  
—什么意思？  
—我五岁以前几乎一直待在医院。出院后根本没有家的概念，只觉得房子不熟悉，家人也很陌生。在学校我跟不上课程，回到家也没人理我。我偷偷摸到他屋子里玩，他发现之后没说什么。后来我胆子越来越大，有时候故意在他屋里闹腾，动静很大。但他没生过气，嫌我烦了就自己躲开，却不赶我出去。他不像父亲，更像个好脾气的邻居。他确实不喜欢我，不过他其实谁也不喜欢。  
—……  
—他不会主动和我说话，但是我问问题他会认真回答。我有一次问他，为什么他不像别的父亲那样爱孩子。他特别认真地想了想，然后告诉我说他爱的人已经死了。

XVIII  
——Lestrade与Sherlock的讨论

“Jeremy说他和Daisy的关系并不好，”Lestrade揉揉彻夜未眠导致的黑眼圈。“这是真的吗？”

“我没发现什么不妥。怎么了？”Sherlock熄灭提神用的香烟。

“只是有点奇怪罢了。”Lestrade甩甩头，想把没用的想法甩掉。“他们性格有些相像，而且又没什么矛盾。从Daisy对待Eli的态度看来，她也不排斥继母的孩子。”

Daisy虽然成绩优异，但其实并不是乖乖女。通过她的社团活动记录，可以发现她几乎是个假小子，她骨折的胳膊就是曲棍球比赛的杰作。她对小女生的圈子嗤之以鼻，可这并不妨碍她成为派对女王——她继承了父亲的好相貌，和生母的一头天然金发。个子高挑，凹凸有致，恰到好处的力量感又赋予她一种迷人的野性。没有人能否认她的美，但这种强势又健壮的美感使得她的追随者众多，追求者稀少。Alex Green是她交往的第一个男友。不过她此前购买过几次紧急避孕药和验孕棒，还堕过一次胎。

Jeremy在社交活动方面和Daisy一样耀眼。他是L大学橄榄球队的队长，晒出了很好看的肤色，一改童年时缠绵病榻的模样。不过在学习方面他兴致缺缺，成绩稀烂。以他的考试分数，原本与L大学无缘。是Daisy作为优秀校友向校长推荐他，他才能凭借橄榄球特长进入L大学。

Sherlock把笔杆咬得吱吱响。极简的案情，到底为什么会有如此繁琐的底色？他甚至抓不住关键信息。难道这就是Mycroft所谓的“比掩盖更好的方法”？

“Derek说，他爱的人已经死了……”Lestrade又开始琢磨。“他说的是死去的前妻吗？”

死者的前妻May Hill在Daisy三岁时死于车祸。或许由于她本人是肇事方，并非受害者，所以警方认为这是单纯的意外，而非政治暗杀。May受了多处重伤，在医院挣扎十几日后香消玉殒。车祸发生时Daisy也在车里，但她伤得不重。

死者的遗孀Jane Hill正是当时负责照顾May和Daisy的护士长。她至今仍是医院里灰姑娘的典范，年轻漂亮的小护士全都以她为榜样。Jane与May是截然不同的两类女性。May是标准的好莱坞甜心，有浓密的金色卷发，身材窈窕。她和Derek十分登对，简直像芭比娃娃和肯。Jane则普通的多。她比Derek还要大两岁，脸蛋和身材都很平淡。她个子娇小，但缺少娇俏的神韵，也就说不上惹人怜爱。她深色的头发又细又少，软趴趴贴在头皮上，总像刚淋过雨的模样。

可是Jane在车祸发生仅仅一个月后，就成为了新一任Mrs Hill。

Sherlock没有理会Lestrade的小声嘀咕。他决定不去纠结Hill家几人真假难辨的说辞，而专心研究Mycroft提供的资料。虽然这些资料多得令人绝望，但是它们能反映事实。他受够了那些相互矛盾又相互勾连的只言片语。推理不能建立在虚妄之中。

他翻出Jeremy的信用卡账单，想看看他每月的“封口费”都用在何处。令他惊喜的是，新的疑点浮现了。

根据信用卡记录，Jeremy每次收到三千英镑，就会立即全部提现。五年以来，每月如此。

价格昂贵，现金交易，需求持久，连续不断。

难道Jeremy在吸毒吗？

XIX  
——Lestrade对Jane的询问

—您好。  
—嗯。  
—您对May Hill有印象吗？  
—什么？  
—Mr Hill的前妻……  
—我知道她是谁。你为什么问我这个？  
—只是了解一下情况。您和先生相识不到一个月就结婚了，而你们的婚姻居然持续了将近二十年。这很了不起。  
—你不用明褒暗贬，这种话我听得多了。我知道别人觉得我配不上Derek，但是我问心无愧。  
—问心无愧？  
—我和Derek确实是在May Hill出事后才认识的，我不是第三者。我怀上Jeremy也是结婚之后的事，我们不是奉子成婚。  
—May Hill住院时的身份依然是Mrs Hill。她去世后，Derek Hill就把Daisy接回家，没再去过医院。您只有在May住院期间和Mr Hill确定关系，才能在她去世后成为Mrs Hill。所以严格来说，您是第三者。  
—……我知道你这是想激怒我，让我说出实情。可是这些事和案件真的没关系，我不是刻意隐瞒，只是不想讲太多无用信息。  
—请您坦诚一些吧，所有信息都会有用的。您也希望能找出凶手吧？  
—可是……  
—而且，Eli也需要您的帮助。警方倾向于Eli是无辜的，可是如果再找不到线索，他的认罪就会被采纳。我们真的没有其他办法。  
—嗯……其实Derek和我结婚，主要是为了Daisy。  
—什么意思？  
—当时Daisy刚刚三岁，出了车祸之后整个人吓得说不出话。我觉得她很可怜，就一直陪着她。打针，清洗伤口，换药，都是我来。熟悉之后小姑娘就很粘我，不肯让其他护士靠近她，只和我说话，只吃我给她送的饭。  
—嗯，这是雏鸟情结。从惊恐中缓和后首先受到您的照顾，她就用您替代母亲的角色了。  
—对，我当时也发现她像是把我当成妈妈一样。但是May Hill进了ICU就没再好转，我一想到Daisy真的快失去母亲了，就不忍心纠正她。  
—您和Mr Hill是怎么产生感情的？  
—我们没有产生感情。May去世之后，Daisy开始叫我“Mummy Jane”，不管我怎么劝都不肯改口。Derek要接她回家，她哭得撕心裂肺。三岁的小孩子，怎么受得了短短几天两次失去母亲。Derek没办法，就雇我工作之余给Daisy当保姆。但是护士是轮班制，还经常换班，没有固定的时间表。Daisy为了见到我，整天不出门不睡觉，就在家里等我。这样昼夜不分，作息又不规律，她很快就折腾病了。  
—护士的工作很辛苦，您也受不了这样兼职吧？  
—嗯。Daisy也不满意，总是说想让我做她的“新妈妈”。虽然是童言无忌，可毕竟不合适。我自己不反感，只是担心Derek听见不高兴。那时May的葬礼刚过，还有人上门悼念呢。  
—后来呢？  
—后来Derek听见了几次，但没有生气。我放心了，不过免不了有点尴尬。没想到过了几天，Derek主动说想让我成为Daisy的继母——“成为Daisy的继母”，这是他的原话。这就算求婚了。  
—就这样？  
—就这样。哈哈…很草率吧？  
—也不能说草率……您怎么会愿意呢？不抵触吗？  
—我……当时Derek刚过三十岁，很年轻。May在ICU的十几天，他住在医院。护士们腾出值班室给他睡，他起床后会把自己睡皱的床单熨平。医生对他讲坏消息，他听完后也会说“谢谢”。Daisy叫我“Mummy Jane”被他听到，那时May刚刚停掉呼吸机，我以为他会大发雷霆，但他居然要替Daisy向我道歉……你明白吧……  
—我明白了。  
—结婚之后什么也没有发生，我确实只是Daisy的继母。Derek住在他和May以前的卧室，我住在客房。后来客房就成了我现在的卧室。  
—那么Jeremy……  
—我当时太幼稚太蠢了，真的把自己当成辛德瑞拉……不对，是 简·爱。我以前很喜欢《简·爱》。我们“结婚”半年之后，我提出想生一个自己的孩子。Derek同意了，我们就有了Jeremy。我以为有了孩子我们就会真正亲密起来。但是并没有，一切照旧。我还没来得及失望，Jeremy就开始生病，我和他商量，又要了Eli……接下去两年我几乎住在医院，上班时照顾其他病人，下了班照顾Jeremy，没时间想我和Derek的事。Jeremy痊愈回家之后，我虽然闲了下来，可是对Derek也不再心存幻想了。  
—为什么？是他对孩子不负责任吗？  
—不是的，其实是我搞砸了。在最开始，我和他还有Daisy总是一起吃饭。晚上他坐在客厅看文件，我扫地时碰到他的腿，他还会对我笑一笑。可当时我一心想真正成为他的妻子，就生了两个孩子，以为终于成为Mrs Hill了。结果他再也不在家吃饭。明明是他的房子，他却像个客人，什么也不碰，什么也不用。后来他甚至不再走动，只待在自己卧室。他是真的一点也不喜欢我。他能容忍我加入他和Daisy，但他不想被“Jane们”包围。我在他的房子里建立了“Jane的家庭”，然后把房主挤走了。  
—抱歉……  
—我让Derek修改好几次遗嘱，你们大概都觉得我是拜金的吸血鬼吧？我倒是挺坦然。连生孩子都是我主动向他要求，我的羞耻心早就没了。Eli很聪明，很温柔，和他很像。我只希望Eli能好好的。  
—您……对Mr Hill有感情吗？  
—他对我没兴趣真的不奇怪。Daisy的生母确实是大美人。我其实只见过她满脸烧伤的样子，但我心里清楚。就连我试着怀孕的那段时间，Derek也从不和我一起过夜。Daisy十八岁生日的时候，他说过她长得像May。Daisy是我见过的最漂亮的姑娘。  
—您对先生……  
—有的吧。否则我也太悲惨了。

XX  
——Sherlock对Alex的询问

—Alex Green。  
—嗯。  
—你和Daisy在一起多久了？  
—四个多月吧。  
—这么长时间，你和她的家人已经熟悉了吧。  
—还好。  
—你怎么进出Hill家？  
—他们家的锁比较特殊，我只有和Daisy一起时才进门。  
—这样会很不方便。难道没有留门的方法吗？  
—他们的门会自动上锁，没办法。而且也没有不方便，我不常去他们家。  
—不常去？可是你又住在宿舍，你们难道在宾馆过夜吗？  
—我们……没有发生过关系。  
—怎么可能？你们已经交往四个月了，不会还停留在牵手吧。  
—Daisy很保守，不接受婚前性行为。  
—是吗？  
—是的。  
—那你为什么会偏偏在Daisy父亲遇害当晚去Hill家呢？  
—那天是因为时间晚了，我送Daisy回家。

XXI  
——Lestrade与Sherlock的讨论

“尿检结果出来了。”Lestrade面如死灰地把一张纸拍在Sherlock面前。“Jeremy是干净的。”

Sherlock有气无力地打了个哈欠，然后伸手抓抓头发。从不寻常处找线索一向是他的拿手好戏，可是这一家人的不寻常处太多，他竟无处着手。一条条线索走向死胡同，一个个似是而非的新疑点若隐若现。他讨厌这种淹死在家长里短中的感觉。

“警察们找到了死者情妇的住处，不过那里现在已经没有人住了。”Lestrade见Sherlock没有发话的意思，就继续分享信息。“如果你感兴趣，我们可以一起去看看。”

“Daisy写过一篇关于汞中毒的论文，探讨汞的致死量与致死时间。”Sherlock突然冒出一句莫名其妙的话。

“Daisy确实才貌双全。”Lestrade由衷地发出赞美，虽然他不太明白Sherlock为什么会突然提到Daisy。“不过父母全都死于非命，也挺可怜的。”

“亚急性汞中毒的迹象之一就是失眠。Derek购买过安眠药。”Sherlock没有理睬Lestrade的会错意，自顾自罗列着客观又惊悚的事实。

“你是说……”Lestrade瞠目结舌。“可是汞中毒并不是死因啊？”

“听法医说，在现场检查尸体时，死者右臂的袖子是挽起的，注射伤口暴露得很明显。”Sherlock意有所指。“自己的谋杀目标被他人所杀害，无异于天上掉馅饼吧。她急切地曝光案件，寻找凶手，大概是怕节外生枝。”

“真是蛇蝎美人。”Lestrade啧啧称奇。“我还是第一次见识这样的‘贼喊捉贼’。”他正说着，眼角瞥到Sherlock面前那堆半米高的论文，惊奇又变成了佩服。“话说你怎么会想到专门去查Daisy的论文？这么多资料，即使是Mycroft也不能全部翻遍吧？”

Sherlock因为Lestrade一捧一踩的言外之意而有些炸毛。但是很显然，闪着星星眼的警探并没有发现自己的话有何不妥。Sherlock也就不好显得太计较。

“我发现Daisy有问题，所以就进行了一些合理的猜测。找出论文来只是逻辑自洽后的求证。”他把面前的纸堆移开。“Alex说，他和Daisy没有发生过关系，因为Daisy不接受婚前性行为。这显然和事实不符。Daisy曾经堕过胎，我可不相信处子受孕那一套。”

“如果Alex在撒谎，很可能是想撇清自己的嫌疑。”Lestrade深以为然地点点头。“他确实在极力撇清自己与Hill家的关系。”

XXII  
——Sherlock对Daisy的询问

—那天早上你发现父亲死亡，一定很吃惊吧？  
—废话。  
—你以为是自己出错了，因为按照计划他不该这么快就死亡的。  
—你说什么！  
—不论凶手是谁，你都应该感谢他。  
—……  
—因为死于汞中毒的尸体很容易辨认。如果你真的得逞了，下半辈子就会在监狱度过。  
—别小看我。你不是唯一的犯罪天才。  
—我不是犯罪天才，因为我不犯罪。你也不是犯罪天才，你不是天才。哪个天才会为了父亲的三分之一遗产就犯罪？  
—哈哈……你以为我是为了钱？  
—我总认为高官家的千金不至于此，所以尽管你有很多疑点，我也没有仔细挖掘。可是事实如此，我只能接受。仔细想想，你似乎无处不在，总对一些奇怪的事件有触发作用。你与May Hill一起出车祸，你选择Jane做你的继母，你照顾婴儿时期的Eli，你帮助Jeremy进大学，你发现Derek Hill的尸体……我原本以为你对这起命案如此热心，是急于盖棺定论，好掩盖自己的罪行。但你并不愚蠢，应该明白这么做会招来怀疑。刚才我提出你要“感谢凶手”后，你不满的态度让我有了新的推论。你报案时露出尸体的注射伤口，这表明你在理智上认同凶手所为对你有利；但是你在情感上不能接受自己的罪行被别人收尾。你大张旗鼓的报案只是为了让自己重新参与这起犯罪，找回掌控感。以犯罪为乐的人，是不会为了区区风险抛弃乐趣的。  
—以犯罪为乐？你太夸张了，我不是心理变态。我只是控制我的生活而已。Jane是我挑选的Mummy，是我要求父亲娶她的。她爱我就够了，怎么能有自己的孩子？我没有同意的事，就不能发生。Jeremy得白血病，难道不是天意吗？Eli的骨髓和他完全不匹配，你知道这样的概率有多小吗？Eli……我最喜欢Eli。他一出生就是我的，就只是我的。我的玩具也是我的，所以他和我的玩具住在一起……  
—可是后来Jeremy治好了病，Jane不仅把他带回家，还夺走了Eli。你一定觉得你的世界分崩离析了吧。  
—Jane……她把我毁掉了，她把我控制一切的能力毁掉了……她很狡猾，她知道我的父亲最爱我，没有办法一下子抢走他。她早就开始一点点偷走他了，我以前太笨了，没有发现。我应该是父亲唯一的孩子，我父亲和母亲的孩子。Jeremy和Eli就是她偷来的！她连他的遗产也要偷走……这是父亲留给我的东西，全都是留给我的！被别人染指的东西，我不要也罢。但是我扔掉之前，没人能碰！  
—所以你讨厌Jane？  
—非常、非常、非常讨厌！

XXIII  
——Lestrade对Daisy的询问

—Daisy小姐，你承认试图杀死父亲？  
—未遂。  
—未遂吗？可是他确实死了。  
—你什么意思？你们不是知道我没有得手吗？  
—可是一家人之中，出现两个目标一致的杀人凶手，这种可能性几乎为零。  
—随你怎么说。一个凶手自导自演两场谋杀，这个可能性难道很高吗？  
—我们都承认，你很聪明，完全具有进行创造性的犯罪的能力。而且凶器全部来自你的实验设备，我们很难不怀疑你。  
—你这是强词夺理！  
—即使不是你，也有可能是想要帮助你的人。比如你的男友。  
—Alex？关他什么事。  
—父亲与女儿的男友，很容易产生矛盾。  
—比如呢？  
—比如……比如女儿在父亲心目中总是纯洁的，父亲会自然地排斥女儿与男友的性行为……  
—呵，那你就想错了。我和Alex没睡过。  
—怎么会？你们已经在一起四个月了。  
—Alex和普通的男生不一样。他很绅士。他说在相互了解，确定要发展一段认真的关系之前，不会做伤害我的事。

XXIV  
——Lestrade与Sherlock的讨论

“你居然挺擅长套话。”Sherlock罕见地发表对Lestrade真心实意的赞美。

“再怎么说我也是警察……”Lestrade有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。“对了，法医传来报告说，尸体确实检测出了大量的汞。不过由于达不到致死量，就没有特别说明。另外，刚才犯罪现场的警察又仔细检查了一遍死者的卧室，发现他的加湿器里被加入了大量的汞。有关Daisy的部分完整了。”

“还没有。”Sherlock不满足。“在是否发生关系这件事上，Daisy和Alex的说法并不一致。”

“这种小事……”Lestrade不想纠结。“不用在意了吧？”

“虽然是小事，但是在这种事情上说法不一，实在是很奇怪。”Sherlock说。“我们可以暂且确定，两人没有发生过关系是真的。Alex的说法一定是假的，与事实不符。Daisy的说法则可能有一部分是真的，即Alex主动不与她发生关系。至于原因，如果正如Daisy所说，那么Alex并没有向我们撒谎的必要。可是他选择了撒谎，他不想让Daisy得知他不愿和她做爱的真实原因，他甚至不想让我们知道是他主动不与Daisy做爱。为什么呢？”

Lestrade已经被绕糊涂了。“因为……他不行？”他小心翼翼地发散思维。

Sherlock皱了皱眉头。“Derek有一个交往多年的情妇，”他向Lestrade解释道。“如果两人生育一个儿子，那么他与Daisy就是姐弟或兄妹关系。”

Lestrade彻底傻眼。他怀疑自己已经睡着了，现在正在做梦。否则Sherlock的推理为什么会比他自己的胡诌更狗血？

XXV  
——Lestrade的现场调查

Mr Hill的情妇，住在一间很普通的公寓里。这公寓并不是Hill名下的房产，而是一间出租屋。原本的房东两年前过世了，他的儿子成为了新房东。

根据老房东的账本，Mr Hill在二十年前就租下了这间公寓，一直到六个月前才停止续租。

据新房东说，住在这里的是一位中年女人，六个月前病死了。那个女人的确有个儿子，二十多岁。不过房东并没有见过她的儿子，据说他住在学校宿舍。

出示Derek Hill的照片，房东表示认识，称Mr Hill经常来这里，照顾女人直到她去世。

公寓内部舒适而平凡，像一个普通家庭。存有一个女人和一个男孩长期居住的痕迹。

XXVI  
——Sherlock对Eli的询问

—你知道你将要背负的罪名吗？  
—谋杀。  
—你想清楚了，确定要替凶手顶罪？  
—我就是凶手。  
—谋杀的判刑很重。无期徒刑，你也能接受吗？  
—我是未成年人，即使不会无罪释放，也会从轻判决的。  
—这是Mycroft说的吗？  
—Mycroft？  
—安排你顶替Jeremy的人。  
—我不认识名叫Mycroft的人。没有人安排我做什么。  
—是Anthea和你说了什么吗？你的那位“代理律师”？  
—她只是帮助我自首而已。  
—听着，我不知道她许诺了什么。但是背负不属于自己的谋杀罪名，没有你想象的那么轻松。我也不知道你在保护谁，或者说自以为在保护谁。可是对Anthea言听计从，就只能达成她的目的。相信我，她真的不是为了帮你。  
—可你也不是为了帮我吧？你只是为了阻止她达成目的。  
—……  
—说实话，在你告诉我之前，我并不知道这个案件还涉及到你们的纠纷。我以为你真的是别人所说的只关心真相的侦探。是不是所有声称“侦破”的案件，其实都是权力博弈的结果？  
—我确实只关心真相。你不明白，是Anthea在操纵调查！我是阻止她达成掩盖事实的目的……  
—那你大可放心。她没有对我提出任何要求，我们根本没说过话，连见面也只有法庭上那一次。我甚至怀疑过她对判决没兴趣，只想挣一笔律师费。  
—你确定？任何明示、暗示，对你行为的建议……  
—这么说吧，与她比起来，你对我的暗示已经强硬到扰乱司法公正了。你可以问看守我的人，我们真的从来没有私下见过面。  
—那么你为什么要主动自首？明明只要对Jeremy定了罪，你就可以从此逍遥法外了。  
—良知对于你们这些政客来说是不可理喻的吗？我那所谓的“父亲”果然有一群“冰人”同僚……  
—我只是一个咨询侦探。  
—哼。

XXVII  
——Sherlock与Lestrade的讨论

“我去那间公寓看过了，”Lestrade有些雀跃地对Sherlock说。“你的推理居然挺合理的。”

“抱歉，坏消息。”Sherlock抽出一张报告，递给沉浸狗血不能自拔的警探。“DNA鉴定显示，Alex和Derek没有任何亲属关系。”

Lestrade大受打击地哀嚎道：“那怎么办？还有一个多小时就要开庭了……”他重重地跌进沙发，然后抹一把熬夜出油的脸。连续两个通宵之后，他感觉自己的大脑像在空中混沌地漂浮着，连接脑与肉体的神经因信号不畅而发出呲呲的声响，还有一股子焦糊味。

“有坏消息，自然就有好消息。”Sherlock又抽出一张报告。“我还是对Jeremy每月不翼而飞的三千英镑耿耿于怀，刚才我突发奇想，又对Eli做了尿检。”他屈指把手中的报告弹得噼啪作响。“嗑药的不是Jeremy，是Eli。”

Lestrade难以置信地抽出Sherlock手中的纸，展开细看。

“安非他明成分呈阳性……”他惋惜又愤怒地念出使那个聪明的少年上瘾的药物。“他在用冰毒吗？”

“是利他林。”Sherlock回答道。他的语气颇有几分鄙夷，但又填满了色厉内荏的柔和。他的态度几乎是怜悯的。

“利他林？”Lestrade对这个名字印象不深。它并不常被缉毒局的同僚讲起。“治疗多动症的那个？”

“治疗多动症是用法之一，不过有些暴殄天物。”Sherlock淡淡地说。“利他林作为‘聪明药’，受到学生群体的广泛欢迎。”

Lestrade有些愣怔。Eli的“天才”形象，居然是靠中枢神经兴奋剂来维持的吗？

“多久了？”他呐呐地问。

“能达到这个指标……时间不会短。”Sherlock撇撇嘴。“大概已经对大脑造成不可逆的损害了。”

Eli苍白、消瘦，微微有些驼背的样子出现在Lestrade脑海中。与他平常接触的“天才”Sherlock不同，Eli周身总萦绕着一股颓靡的气质。他的脸型挺流畅。五官结构像父亲，很好看。但他有一双像Jane的眼睛，又圆又大，又平庸又呆板，没有一丝漂亮的弧度。他总习惯眯着眼睛。不是上眼睑垂下来的迷离的遮瞳，而是下眼睑拱上去，牵动颊脂垫在鼻侧形成浅浅的纹路。这是宿醉后被邻居家的装修声吵醒，头顶正悬着一轮烈日的表情。就好像他每时每刻都在犯偏头痛。

“如果Jeremy每月愿意花三千英镑给Eli买药，他们的关系肯定不像表面上那么糟糕。”Sherlock又开始思索。“那么他们的举动，有可能是相互关联、相互帮助的。”

“相互帮助？”Lestrade捕捉到这个在犯罪活动中显得有些刺耳的词语。“你是说他们有可能是共犯吗？”他惊走了一身困意。“没错……这样就说得通了。Jeremy具有一切客观条件，但是整体违和；而Eli的智力和动机充足，但是缺乏独立执行的体力。此外，所有存疑的证据都是在二人之间指向不明。如果把二人当作一个团体，就不再有疑点了。”

“不仅如此。”Sherlock的表情有些凝重。“先把嫌疑引向Jeremy，再利用Eli认罪制造疑点，这很可能是他们自导自演的脱罪把戏。根据疑罪从无的原则，如果我们不能证明两人是共犯，那么所有证据都会因为存疑而不能使用。最终两人都会被无罪释放的！”

此时距离终审开庭只剩一小时整。

XXVIII  
——Sherlock对Jeremy的询问

—你每个月的封口费，都花在哪里了？  
—哪里都花，需要时就用。现在已经记不起来了。  
—是给Eli买利他林了吗？  
—……  
—教唆未成年人吸毒是违法的。你居然还只让他吸，自己不碰。  
—我没有教唆，是他自己买的。而且那不是毒品，是他学习时提神用的。  
—是不是毒品，你说的不算。如果缉毒局证明不是，那就不是。  
—他是十四岁就上大学的聪明孩子，从小就是班里年龄最小学习最好的。可是人的精力也是有限的，如果不用药，他坚持不了这么多年。  
—我对你资助弟弟吸毒的原因没兴趣。只不过，你们会一起吸毒，也就有可能一起杀人。  
—什么？  
—你和Eli一起做案，再先后认罪，希望能“疑罪从无”，对吧？  
—不是，我们没有！  
—那你最开始为什么认罪？  
—我……一时糊涂……  
—试图钻法律空子脱罪，还是谋杀罪。这是会从重处理的。从犯是未成年人，你作为主犯会被判得更重。很有可能是终身监禁。  
—我不是主犯！我不知道Eli做了什么……我真的是无辜的！  
—你为什么认罪？  
—……  
—难道是为了保护谁吗？  
—你们确定凶手在我和Eli之间，不会是其他人？  
—怎么了？  
—我母亲。  
—什么？  
—我想保护我母亲。我以为是她做的。  
—为什么？  
—她一直对我父亲有些埋怨，我知道，也理解。虽然谋杀并不像她会做的事，但我担心是真的。我不想冒险。我给Eli钱买利他林，也是不想让母亲对Eli失望。她终于不再为父亲痛苦，而把Eli当作新的指望。她经不起再失望一次。  
—如果真的是Jane作的案，那么她把证据放在你的卫生间，不就是栽赃你吗？  
—……我没有想这么多。  
—你的母亲怎么可能对你做这种事？  
—我解释不清楚……当时实在糊涂了。  
—你说过你和母亲关系不好？  
—我们确实关系不算好。她不喜欢我。但她是我的母亲，我爱她。如果我能做什么来让她开心，我一定会做的。不过她不在乎我做什么，她只重视Eli。我就尽量让Eli一直是她喜欢的样子。  
—她为什么会不喜欢你？  
—不知道。我以前问过我父亲，他说母亲想要一个真正的家庭，可是他无法因为我的出生而爱上她……不过我本来也不是那种讨人喜欢的孩子。我确实会羡慕Eli——偶尔的。他很聪明，很乖巧，我有时都不忍心讨厌他。  
—那你难道不应该怨恨你父亲吗？  
—不。他是那栋房子里唯一一个愿意陪我的人……好吧，只是放任我粘着他。我很感谢他。他确实有错，但每个人都有错，所以没人有权评判他。真正的邪恶是做出的事，而不是没做的事。我的父母没有做过伤害我的事。  
—你……你的想法真的很奇怪。  
—我知道。可就是这样。我爱我的父亲，也爱我的母亲。他们对我的感情，以及他们之间的感情，都不会改变我对他们的爱。

XXIX  
——Lestrade对Eli的询问

—Eli，你很聪明。  
—谢谢。  
—你应该清楚，服用利他林对身体和智力都有伤害。  
—……嗯。  
—你用多久了？  
—几年。  
—只用过利他林吗？  
—一开始是阿得拉，后来身体受不了了。利他林温和一些。中间也试着换过莫达非尼，但是效果不如利他林。  
—一直是Jeremy给你提供钱吗？  
—头一年是我自己买的，后来用Jeremy的钱。不过我用药量越来越多，从去年开始单用Jeremy的钱不够了，我也需要自己出一部分。  
—你要明白他这样并不是对你好，而是在伤害你，知道吗？  
—……  
—你们这次谋杀也是Jeremy主导的吧？  
—什么？  
—你们是共犯，我都知道了。你未成年，又是他弟弟，容易被胁迫。只要你指认他是主犯，我们就可以把你当作胁从犯处理。定罪时他来承担故意杀人的罪名，你可以无罪释放。  
—不是这样的。是我一个人做的。  
—不可能，你没力气把尸体弄到三楼去。  
—我有力气。  
—那你的杀人动机难道是为了买药的钱吗？  
—随你怎么说。  
—如果你被判了刑，你母亲会怎么想？她那么为你骄傲，为了你的学业劳心劳力。你现在大学还没有毕业，如果去坐牢，即使被判有期徒刑，你出狱时也成了一个年龄很大的大学肄业生。你和母亲的努力岂不是白费了？  
—母亲？……她只是为了她自己。如果不是有Jeremy帮我，我早就自杀了……或者累死……我拼命吃药拼命努力，只是想早点毕业，早点让她不再折磨我。你以为安非他明上瘾很舒服吗？我找药吃的时候简直像个疯子……像条恶狗！已经没有人类的尊严了……我每次吃药都很害怕，越吃越多，越来越害怕。两年之前我的手开始抖了，是考试的时候突然抖起来的。我差点吓哭……在考场上不敢哭，又忍不住。哭声堵在嗓子里的声音很滑稽，整个考场的人都听见了，就扭头看我……我认识的，我不认识的……每次药效一过我的心跳就会很慢，要停了似的，我就害怕。吃了药心跳又太快，快得我喘不上气，我更害怕……可是我宁愿吃药死掉！没有一个人帮我……所有人都以为我就是这么聪明，以为我达到一切严苛的标准都是轻而易举的事…其实不是的…没有一个人救我，只有Jeremy……他不是在伤害我，他在救我。我以前计划着等母亲满意了，就离开她。我想当个图书管理员，就在我们学校的图书馆，挺好。但如果Jeremy也想离开家，我们可以一起去澳大利亚。他总嫌圣诞节太冷了，他一定会喜欢夏天的圣诞节。  
—……  
—我总是梦见自己快被淹死了，Jeremy把我从水里救出来。有时是海里，有时是浴缸里。最可笑的一次是盆子里。有人把我的头按进水盆，我抬不起头来，就快死了。Jeremy把盆子从我脸底下挪开，哈哈……如果我被判无期徒刑，你替我向他道个歉，白费了他那么多钱。  
—……嗯。  
—在监狱里的话，就可以戒药了吧……不知道戒断反应是什么感觉……

XXX

Sherlock坐在旁听席上，呆呆地看着人们鱼贯而出。坐在前面的法官也一边活动肩膀，一边整理桌上的文件。

虽然他懂得疑罪从无的道理，早料到了宣判无罪的结果。可是亲眼看见一桩命案以释放嫌疑人为结局，亲耳听到铿锵的法槌宣布与真相大白相反的消息，他还是忍不住觉得失落。

Lestrade走到Sherlock身边，一言不发地伸手碰碰他的胳膊。然后两人沉默着并肩离开。

法院大门外，Anthea正倚靠车门站着。Sherlock看见她就气不打一处来。

“你让Mycroft等着，我很快就能证实Jeremy和Eli的共犯关系。不仅如此，我还会揭露你们在暗中动手脚的黑幕！”Sherlock冷冷地盯着Anthea妆容精致的面孔。那张漂亮的面孔上居然隐约还有笑意。

“是吗？那我很期待。”她绽开一个藏着促狭之意的公式化的微笑。“可是你再厉害，也很难证实子虚乌有之物吧？”

“什么？”Sherlock持续运转两天两夜的脑子有些卡壳。“什么子虚乌有？”

“凶手不是Jeremy和Eli。”Anthea很享受给Sherlock答疑解惑的感觉。“既不是Jeremy，也不是Eli，更不是两人合作。”

“那他们两个抢着认罪是为什么？”Sherlock已经退化成了没有智力的提问机器。“还有，Eli怎么会有凶器？”

“Jeremy是你抓的，你如何让他认罪，我不知道。至于Eli，他的举动其实我也很意外。Mr Holmes派我去旁听，原计划只是在你胡言乱语之前把你拖走，然后给法官说几句好话。”Anthea毫不掩饰她对于“意外”发生的兴奋。“凶器……其实也不是Eli交给我的，而是Mr Holmes找出来让我带去法庭的。只是以防万一，没想到真的派上了用场。”

“Mr Holmes早就找到了凶器？”Lestrade惊奇地插嘴问道。“他难道那时就已经知道凶手是谁了？”

“没错。”Anthea点点头。“不过反正也不急着破案，先生就没忍心毁掉你们的谜题。”

“为什么？”Sherlock陷入了愤怒与不甘。“我漏掉了什么？”

“信息，关键信息。”Anthea昂起脖子，学着Mycroft那种用下巴看人的模样，并极力模仿他的语音语调。“早就提醒过你，大部分案件的关键信息并不会像你熟悉的那样，全摆在犯罪现场……”

“什么信息！”Sherlock不耐烦地打断Anthea。

Anthea不满地皱皱鼻子，从模仿秀中恢复如常。“其实我觉得这次不能怪你——”她贴心地安抚道。“——毕竟整个大英能有几个人知道外交部大臣是gay呢？”

XXXI  
——与May有关的事

May与Derek的结合，是一场平平无奇的官商联姻。

May有着年轻娇俏的外表，也总是以冒着傻气的天真形象示人。但她其实得了富商老爹的真传，内心里清醒又冷酷。在她二十岁的时候，富商老爹的金山遇上了危机——他在官场的靠山突然倒了。

官商之间，中途换主通常要掉层皮。可是富商老爹视角刁钻，看中了初出茅庐的Derek Hill。大约是大腿抱腻了，想玩玩养成，享受一下当大腿的感觉。而且据坊间传闻，Derek Hill与神龙见首不见尾的内阁秘书长Hill，有着千丝万缕的关系。说不定今天的土鸡蛋，改天能就孵出金凤凰。

搏一搏，手铐换金镯。富商老爹主意已定。

本来正值青春的千金小姐，很少有心甘情愿退圈嫁人的。可是May不一样。她从来没有求而不得的人，因而对所有男性都有些轻蔑。她认为自己喜新厌旧、爱闹爱玩，即使嫁给了爱情，也转眼就会移情别恋。所以她对联姻并不抵触，只要不降低她的生活质量，结婚之后互不干涉，也是一桩美事。再加上Derek外表好看，性格和善，哪怕是当室友，也是个很养眼的室友。May又不恐同，权当交gay蜜了。

两人结婚的第二年，富商老爹重病卧床，茶饭不思只想抱外孙。于是Daisy出生。老爹心满意足，在一年后撒手人寰，把金山留给了May。

此时的May觉得，她的婚姻完全是梦想中的模样。

XXXII  
——Mycroft向Sherlock的讲述

“我那年刚到伦敦，开始学着帮Rudy叔叔做事。没想到处理的第一件案子，就是内阁秘书长儿媳的车祸。当然，我接到案子的时候还不知道那女人的身份。

你问为什么？你要知道，Rudy叔叔并不总是你印象中那个异装癖大叔。被交到Rudolph Holmes手里的案件，通常比较敏感。嗯？是的，比‘内阁秘书长的儿媳’还要敏感一些。

所以，其实我看到的案子是这样的——你问为什么Rudy叔叔不亲自办理？这个……说来话长——MI5的高级特工Alex Green遭到暗杀，当场死亡。

Alex Green是个…一言难尽的角色，Rudy叔叔给我的第一条忠告就是‘不要和特工Green走得太近’。你看，Green当时已经四十多岁了，可依旧为老不尊，是个老少通吃、男女不忌的混蛋。据说他还骚扰过Rudy叔叔……谁说的？呃，我不能说……好吧，是Harry。嗯？你说这就是Rudy叔叔把案子丢给我的原因？你有发言的自由，我也有不做评价的权利。我只想说，我当时以为杀手是Rudy叔叔派的……

我们言归正传。没错，特工本身是个高危职业，被暗杀好像只是退休方式之一。不过Green早年是内阁秘书长Hill家的警卫，据说和Hill一家感情甚笃。后来不知道为什么突然被丢到MI5，有人说是因为他把主意打到了Hill家小少爷头上……嗯？你别问了……好吧就是Harry说的。但是这种花边新闻听过就好，大家依然把Green当作有大佬撑腰的人，被他欺负就自认倒霉，不敢痛下杀手。

现场保护得很好，案子也很简单。就是一个杀手瞄准Green停在路边的车踩油门。可是痕检们全都对杀手心生敬佩，因为现场完全没有减速或是转向的痕迹。你问什么意思？嗯，这么说吧，即使是专业的杀手，在进行这种自杀式袭击时，一般也会不自觉地进行多次减速。并非普通人认为的‘心一横’、‘一闭眼’就能完成。非要解释原因的话，大概是求生欲吧。即使内心坚定，踩油门的脚也会怕死。

事发后最先到现场的急救人员说，虽然Green当场死亡，但肇事车辆驾驶座上一位重伤的年轻女性，和后座上一位轻伤的女童都活着送去了医院。我赶到医院后才知道，痕检口中的那位‘女烈士’是内阁秘书长的儿媳妇。

按规定，这种凶险中带着狗血、还涉及两代人的恩怨的案子，善后处理应该以隔离和保密为主。就是对两位死者的家属隐瞒内情，统称意外，并且把双方隔得越远越好，老死不相往来。可我当时比较蠢，还不明白规定都是血泪的教训，并不是为了给人添堵。

Derek Hill为了找到Green的遗孀……嗯？不，不，没有结婚，是我用词不当。但是她当时已经怀孕九个月了，他们本来准备等孩子出生了就结婚。真爱？嗯……是不是真爱我不知道。嗯？…Harry也不知道……别打岔了！我只知道Green喜欢小孩子，而那个女人原本和Green分手了，后来是挺着六个月的肚子又找上来的。呃，扯太远了。Derek Hill动用了各种手段去找那个女人，找了一年多还不罢休。我当时心一软……其实也有一直转移太麻烦的原因……就把她放出了安全屋。当时她已经生下了一个男孩，也取名叫Alex Green。

我不清楚May是什么时候对Derek产生感情的。但是我那时在医院见过Daisy。她长得和Derek很像，又有May的金发碧眼，漂亮极了。大概这个完美的女儿激起了May对完美婚姻的渴望吧。

如果May是为了报复Derek，那么她绝对达成目的了。Derek的后半生完全在愧疚中度过。他活着好像只为了补偿一样，补偿Daisy，补偿小Alex和他母亲。他对自己的仕途和名声漠不关心，为了赡养小Alex母子，也收过不少贿赂。他不想碰May留给Daisy的财产。

Derek一直是个彬彬有礼的，温和的人。但在这件事发生之前，他的教养完全是过于顶尖的教育的产物。他其实是有些桀骜的。虽然他话不多，但有时能明显发现，巧妙的反驳已经在他嘴边，又觉得太失礼，所以才吞回去。这些都是Rudy叔叔告诉我的。他以前其实也没见过Derek，是Green天天念叨，久而久之整个MI5连Derek笑起来哪边嘴角高都知道了——是左边。

Derek就像一袭鲸骨裙。以前是完好的，华丽中带着韧劲儿。后来被抽走了鲸须，看着还是原样，但只能软软的挂着了——这当然也是Rudy叔叔的比喻。”

XXXIII

“所以……是Daisy的男友杀了Derek？”Sherlock问道。

“至少，我确实是在Alex Green的宿舍找到凶器的。”Mycroft点点头说。他靠上椅背，放下手中的钢笔，然后抬手正一正领带。他今天少见地系了纯黑色领带，扣眼还别着一支白玫瑰花苞，竟然是一副服丧的模样。

Sherlock有些呆滞地在Mycroft办公桌前的椅子上坐下。这单薄又简洁的案件困扰他许久，他本期待一个更复杂而深沉的真相。谁知真相竟如此烂俗，如果Mycroft对他直说，他甚至不屑于听。

就好像他拨开浮萍，原以为会发现暗流，然而下面只是一滩浅浅的死水。

“你总是说普通人的行为简单又笨拙，不值得你去探究。这其实并不全对。”Mycroft好像读懂了Sherlock的想法似的。“我曾经认为人是一种很有意思的动物。人会有各种匪夷所思的举动，人与人之间又互相影响，产生联动，最终使整个事件变得不可控。但很快我就厌倦了，因为我发现人们杂乱无章的行为，总被千篇一律的动机所操纵。这不仅愚蠢，而且可悲。我发现控制事件变得容易的同时，也觉得索然无味。并不是人的行为无趣，而是费尽精力条分缕析之后，总得到陈旧而毫无价值的信息。如此不成比例的付出与回报，才是不值得探究的原因。”

被熬夜耗尽脑力的Sherlock已经没力气和Mycroft饶舌。他抓抓头发，问道：“你有Alex Green是凶手的证据吗？”

“Alex Green所在的吉他社团每周五下午四点集合训练。社团日志显示，Alex唯一的缺席记录是在案发当天。”Mycroft一边说着，一边往Anthea端来的咖啡里丢进三颗方糖。“不过我也没有切实的证据。我既不是侦探也不是警察，所以我只需要线索，不需要证据。”

Mycroft说的是事实，所以Sherlock尽管愤愤不平，却无可反驳。他只得把矛头指向那杯无辜的咖啡。

“放那么多糖，不怕牙全部坏掉吗？”Sherlock找茬道。

Mycroft只是心平气和地搅拌着咖啡，同时对Sherlock说道：“糖的成瘾性是可卡因的八倍，致死的可能性也有五倍之多。只不过糖是合法的，所以你就偏爱可卡因。”

他又搅了几下，然后把咖啡杯放在办公桌上，推向对面的Sherlock。

“这是给你的。”Mycroft微笑着说。

XXXIV  
——后记I 与Alex有关的事

他看着面前躺着的男人渐渐没了动静，自己也瞬间脱力，坐在了地毯上。

他突然不明白自己干了什么。明明只是来Daisy家取吉他，怎么会以行凶收场？

他从小没有父亲——这只是在别人看来。

他知道有一个男人，经常来看他。在他还不会走路的时候，他趴在妈妈怀里，那个男人看着他，能目不转睛地看好几分钟。妈妈把他从自己身上扒下来，示意男人抱他，但那个男人总是拒绝。

长大一点儿，那个男人盯着他看时，他也不甘示弱地盯回去。男人总是先败下阵来，每次只能坚持几秒钟。后来他发现那个男人开始避开他，挑他睡觉的时间来访。

再后来开始有小朋友嘲笑他没有爸爸。他才不信。他问妈妈，那个男人是不是他爸爸。妈妈惊讶地看着他，然后说：“当然不是！”

他才不信。妈妈不想承认，是因为那个男人有妻子吗？

他抓住那个男人问道：“你是谁？”那个男人愣了片刻，然后回答：“你爸爸的朋友。”

他才不信！男人不想承认，是因为不爱他吗？他生气了。

这之后男人再也没来拜访过。但他发现那个男人总是坐在他家楼下的花坛边。双休日的时候，会从清晨一直坐到黄昏。

他不生气了。那个男人肯定是爱他的。

他再也不问妈妈蠢问题了。他自己知道答案就好。他开始在别人说他没有父亲时微笑起来，就好像独享一个天大的秘密。

直到刚才。

直到刚才男人向他解释全部的来龙去脉。

他二十多年的暗自满足全部化为乌有，他理直气壮地宣布“我有父亲”是在撒谎，他被嘲弄时的微笑只是因为恬不知耻。

他没有恨过，直到刚才他才明白恨的滋味。

他浑身颤抖着，感觉身体要被咸涩的泪液撑炸了，却挤不出一滴眼泪。

他把模糊的目光转向躺着的男人线条精致的脸上，突然发现对方的下巴尖尖的，很小巧。

他抬起手摸摸自己下巴上的颏裂。那个小凹槽使他拥有人见人夸的“苹果下巴”。颏裂是显性遗传，这是初中生物课的知识。

XXXV  
——后记II 与Daisy有关的事

我扒着车窗往外看。

我不知道妈妈要带我去哪里。车子已经停了好长时间，妈妈也没有说话。从后视镜里能看见妈妈的半张脸，妈妈真漂亮。

路边的长椅上坐着一个小姑娘，好像和我差不多年纪。她在看一本图画书。是什么图画？我也想看。

我今天穿了新裙子。如果我下车去和那个小姑娘打招呼，她会夸我的裙子漂亮吗？

车子突然启动了，好快！

我很害怕，我想停下来。我开始尖叫。

可是我的妈妈没有停下来，她变成了其他人，不再是我的妈妈。

我的儿童座椅也没有停下来，它不听我的话，它不是我的。

我的新衣服也没有停下来，是因为它不知道自己已经属于我，要听我的话了吗？

可我的旧鞋子怎么也没有停？它也不是我的！

我的头发在往前飞，我金色的头发。我的身体也不属于我了吗？

什么是我的？什么是我的？难道世界上没有我能控制的东西吗？

噢……我的灵魂还是我的。它正站在那个小姑娘身边呢！快看看书上是什么图画？是一棵红色的树。真好，我的灵魂还是我的。

呀！什么声音？我好痛！我什么也看不见了。

我的灵魂也不属于我了。

我不想死。可是如果世界没有属于我的东西，我也就不属于这个世界了。

END

小剧场~  
I  
麦哥：三天不打，上房揭瓦。你其实是个Brat吧？  
小夏：才！不！是！（破音）  
II  
麦哥：你说说这是个什么事儿，我连吹你破案神速的新闻稿都写好了，你居然搞出了冤假错案？  
雷雷：我没有，我不是，别看我……  
III  
小夏：这次是意外！你信我，咱们下次一定立功，你信我啊！  
雷雷：莫！挨！老！子！（破音）


End file.
